<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good For One Cup of Ginseng Tea by IcyPanther</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423238">Good For One Cup of Ginseng Tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPanther/pseuds/IcyPanther'>IcyPanther</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Ba Sing Se, Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Brainwashing, Firebending &amp; Firebenders, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Memory Loss, Mindbending, The Dai Li (Avatar), Whump, Zuko (Avatar) Angst, Zuko (Avatar) whump, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPanther/pseuds/IcyPanther</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While disguised as the Blue Spirit, Zuko is caught by the Dai Li who erase his memory and make him believe he is solely tea server Lee, a loyal Earth Kingdom citizen, rather than the thieving Blue Spirit. But tampering with Zuko’s memory has unintended, deadly consequences, as his inner flame is being extinguished by this new life of lies. Iroh has no idea what to do, who he can turn to, when fate delivers Katara to the tea shop. She’s not sure she can help restore Zuko’s memories, but the bigger question is… should she?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Katara &amp; Iroh (Avatar), Katara &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Timeline notes:</b> mid-season two; set after S2E14, "City of Walls and Secrets"<br/><b>Warning notes:</b> none<br/><b>Pairing notes:</b> none, unless you count very small nods to Zutara (although honestly it’s oblivious boy meets pretty girl so it’s pretty innocent; not the focus of the fic at all and why fic is still noted as gen :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let me go! I didn’t do anything!”</p><p>The grips of the two Dai Li agents only tightened on Zuko’s arms and despite his best efforts to dig his heels in, to twist out of their grips, he was going nowhere.</p><p>He couldn’t believe he’d been caught.</p><p>He’d gotten complacent, gotten cocky. The upper ring of Ba Sing Se had proven no trouble for the Blue Spirit to access, to liberate coin and goods from those who hoarded it all for themselves with no regard for the starving, desperate and dying people filling up the lower ring with hundreds of new refugees coming by the day. </p><p>Zuko hadn’t planned to get involved. He and Uncle weren’t in a much bette spot themselves but at least they did have a roof over their heads (even if it did leak) and they were both employed at the tea shop and while they often went to bed hungry they still had food (no matter if it was always jook) in their stomachs. It was far from what he had once been used to but he had been in far worse situations and he had learned to be grateful for those small comforts. </p><p>That didn’t mean he didn’t miss what used to have.</p><p>He was reminded of the ferry ride to Ba Sing Se and how he’d liberated food, how good it had felt to not just eat it but to share it with the others. Even if…</p><p>Even if Jet had not been entirely what he said. It’s not like Zuko could blame him though; he and Uncle weren’t what they said either. And he still felt a twinge of guilt that it was because of him Jet had been arrested, but while he didn’t really want to start life over here like Uncle wanted to, he didn’t want to cause trouble either. </p><p>But Zuko knew how much Uncle frowned upon it and the first time he’d crept back into their apartment with still steaming hot pastries he’d snagged from a vendor in the upper ring along with a small bag of coin he’d liberated from an asshole nobleman, the disappointed look he’d gotten and Uncle’s quiet, “<em> Stealing, are we, Prince Zuko?” </em>had brought only shame in his accomplishment and the bite of pastry he’d already inhaled turn to cloying ash.</p><p>Zuko ended up quietly sneaking the coins into the pockets and shawls of other lower ring residents and delivering the hot buns to a woman with three young children all huddled by the docks. And seeing the kids’ faces, her gratefulness as they ate possibly the first food they’d had in days, at seeing the people discover the gold and clap hands over mouths, tears stream down cheeks, whispered thanks to the air…</p><p>Zuko had felt something warm him in a way that his firebending never had. </p><p>These people… they were not Fire Nation citizens, they were not his people, but… but they were. They were starving and hopeless and trapped and he knew far too well what that felt like. He knew it was unlikely to make a large difference — millions of people in the lower ring — but for even a person, for even a glimmer of something other than the drudgery of refugee life…</p><p>He could do that.</p><p>It was a bit selfish too because Zuko felt trapped as well. The high walls, the looming threat of the Fire Nation that they were not allowed to speak of — “<em>There is no war in Ba Sing Se,” </em>the people whispered almost frantically when they’d first arrived, what they told the refugees who clearly knew such was not true — and Zuko had seen the Dai Li take away people who refused to acknowledge such.</p><p>He still hadn’t seen Jet since he’d been dragged out of the tea shop nearly a week ago. </p><p>They wouldn’t… they wouldn’t have killed him, would they? For something like that?</p><p>Would they kill Zuko now? His crime was by far higher than disturbing the peace even if they would never, ever, know what his greatest offense to their people was. </p><p>If they knew he was the prince — exiled or banished or whatever disgrace Father had put in front of his title — of the Fire Nation… his life would already be forfeit. It was the only comforting thought Zuko could find as he struggled uselessly to break free.</p><p>They’d caught him in one of his now nearly nightly escapades as the Blue Spirit liberated gold and silks and jewels and even food from the rich upper ring citizens who had too much to know what to do with so that he could distribute the goods amongst the poor. Zuko had been at it for nearly two weeks now and maybe he was looking too much into it but he liked to think there was a different sort of air, of feeling down in the slums.</p><p>There were glimmers of joy even among the filth, flashes of hope clawing up from the despair. </p><p>And for Zuko, each night as the Blue Spirit was about running along rooftops, muscles burning and heart pumping with exertion, with the thrill as he crept into homes, past guards and loaded his pockets and bag with all he could carry.  It  was the only release he had as he knew how dangerous it was to cast even the smallest flame in the confines of their apartment.</p><p>Jet had proven it to him: you never knew who was watching.</p><p>The Blue Spirit had what Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, what Lee the tea server and Earth Kingdom refugee, would never have:</p><p>Freedom.</p><p>Except for right now. Where he’d been caught.</p><p>Having the Blue Spirit’s face plastered around sign posts in both the middle and upper rings no doubt had something to do with it as he was considered a public menace and there was a reward for his capture. Zuko supposed in hindsight revealing his mask when he dropped down to relieve over pompous fools of their goods might not have been the best decision for secrecy but at the same time his blood sang for the confrontation, for the few times they’d tried to put up a fight and he’d knocked them flat with the dull sides of his swords. </p><p>He missed sparring.</p><p>He couldn’t believe he was even thinking it, but he missed training. And meditating. He still did the latter but no candles allowed which made it harder to focus. And running laps around the lower ring, of katas with no blades or fire to accompany them, were <em> boring.  </em></p><p>But being the Blue Spirit let him do that and Zuko knew he was more than capable of blending into shadows and moving silently to avoid detection unless he instigated it. But all it took was one night reveler out and about, one not-as-drunk as they appeared patron to spot him leaping about the rooftops, one person to scream rather than be silent with their terror and sound the alarm.</p><p>And sound the alarm tonight they did, a whole squadron of guards at a private residence that Zuko had not seen until he’d landed atop their high stone walls and while he’d easily escaped them the Dai Li popping up near immediately after were another thing entirely.</p><p>Zuko had debated for half a second fight or flight, but he knew his swords versus the Dai Li’s earthbending along with his desire to not actually kill anyone here would put him at a severe disadvantage and while he was proud of his abilities he wasn’t so foolish as to believe he knew Ba Sing Se better than its police.</p><p>So he ran.</p><p>And as fast as the Dai Li were with their ability to propel the very earth, they could not do so easily where there were buildings and Zuko had used that to his advantage, taking to the roofs of this section of town and hoping to lose them.</p><p>He’d still made the decision to toss his mask and the small bag of coins he’d thus collected that evening along with his dao blades (weapons were illegal and they’d be confiscated in a heartbeat), abandoned behind a small chimney stack that Zuko burned into his memory more for the mask and swords than the coins, as being caught in general would be bad but being caught as the Blue Spirit would be far, far worse.</p><p>It had been a good decision as a few blocks later he’d been caught after slipping off the rooftops to slink about in the alleyways and while still suspicious not quite so much as a figure nearly flying through the air, and found himself up to his chest in the ground. </p><p>The Dai Li’s words — <em> “Man, with a face like that I’d wear a mask too!” </em> — had made Zuko flush far more than getting caught in their trap and he <em> hated </em>that even now any attention — be it pity or disgust — to his scar made him feel so ashamed. </p><p>The Dai Li had hauled him out, cuffed his hands in heavy rocks in front of him, and now he was being marched through Ba Sing Se, the town giving way to flat land without a building in sight and somehow the open space, heading for what looked like a large lake, had Zuko’s skin prickling.</p><p>They weren’t going to drown him there, were they?</p><p>“Let me go,” he demanded, trying to keep his voice from the high, panicky pitches it wanted to go to as they drew closer and closer and he could only now picture the ocean with so many dead soldiers, so many blank, bloated faces, as he and Uncle clung to their raft and Agni, was this where Jet and all those who spoke out against the hush orders of war ended up; a watery grave? </p><p>They’d weigh him down with rocks and no matter his strength he would be helpless as the weight dragged him under, as the lake swallowed him whole and the ripples from his struggles slowly vanished with no one who came across this lake the wiser.</p><p>Uncle would never know what happened to him.</p><p>He knew that Zuko was going out as the Blue Spirit — because no matter how careful Zuko was he had never been able to keep anything secret long from Uncle, but unlike the earlier disappointment there was a quiet approval, a knowing if sad look in his eye — but he wouldn’t know about this.</p><p>Zuko would just… disappear.</p><p>Forever.</p><p>And Uncle…</p><p>Uncle would be alone.</p><p>Zuko’s struggles took on new urgency.</p><p>“Release me this instant,” he ordered and his voice was definitely starting to rise despite his best efforts as he continued to go nowhere in the ironclad grips.  “I didn’t do anything wrong,” Zuko protested with none of the finesse Azula lied with but it was all he had right now. “I’m, I’m a <em> tea server!”  </em></p><p>To his surprise one of the Dai Li chuckled.</p><p>“A tea server sneaking around the upper ring in all black with no papers to be found? I think not, your highness.”</p><p>Zuko’s attempts froze.</p><p>What?</p><p>They, they knew?</p><p>They knew he was—?</p><p>“He certainly makes demands like he’s royalty,” sneered the other Dai Li. “But he’s nothing more than a petty <em> thief,” </em>and the grip on his right arm turned harder and Zuko sucked in a breath at the pain and also relief.</p><p>They didn’t know.</p><p>Well, about him being Prince Zuko. They were pretty positive about his role as the Blue Spirit but that was the lesser of the two evils right now. </p><p>But…</p><p>Still…</p><p>If the fate for a thief was to be the same…</p><p>“I swear,” Zuko’s feet scuffed on the ground, not even ten feet from the lake and the Dai Li showing no signs of slowing. “I’m just a tea server! I’m not the Blue Spirit! I—”</p><p>“Oh?” and he could almost hear the grin. “And when did we say anything about the Blue Spirit?”</p><p>Zuko paled.</p><p>He’d just…</p><p>Oh, Agni, he’d just…</p><p>He could practically hear Azula’s laughter.</p><p>“Not the brightest, is he?” asked one of the Dai Li, laughing himself and eerily echoing Azula’s in Zuko’s head. “Not that it matters now.”</p><p>They’d reached the edge of the lake.</p><p>Zuko’s pulse thundered in his ears.</p><p>This was it.</p><p>They were going to drown him and Uncle would never find him and he was so, so sorry and—</p><p>And the ground was opening up? </p><p>Zuko choked on his next breath as he was thrust forward not into water but onto a path that was now visible with earthbending with a door set further back.</p><p>Not drowning.</p><p>Prison.</p><p>Prison was not good but it sure beat drowning. </p><p>“Everyone always thinks the worst,” muttered one of the Dai Li although he sounded amused over anything and Zuko faintly wondered how many others had had mini heart attacks at this very spot. </p><p>He was led down the path and through the door into a dark, echoing chamber lit with the barest of scones. The Dai Li moved confidently and Zuko was forced to give up his feeble attempts in order to keep his feet beneath himself as eyes trained to stare into bright flames were near useless in this low light. </p><p>They pulled him past door after door, down an even more echoing, damp corridor and then abruptly turned him past where Zuko caught a glimpse of metal bars — cells? — and steered him instead into a small, perfectly circular room where another Dai Li agent was waiting next to a single chair and holding a lantern.</p><p>An unknown feeling of dread coiled in Zuko’s stomach and although he had no idea why there was an overwhelming whisper that he <em> did not want to sit in that chair.  </em></p><p>He didn’t have a choice in the matter. </p><p>He was manhandled in front of it, his kicks doing little except to draw a quiet <em> oomph </em> and although every instinct was screaming at him to firebend he knew, he <em> knew, </em> if he did that somehow things would become worse and it would go nowhere anyway as the door to the room <em> sealed </em>up behind him with a deafening slither of stone and he was now trapped in this underground earthen room with three no doubt powerful earthbenders. </p><p>The Dai Li were now all silent, eerily so, as they gathered together, Zuko’s hands now bound with rock to the chair arms and his ankles the same and no amount of wriggling was freeing him from the restraints. </p><p>“I’m a tea server,” it came out barely a whisper, a weak-hearted plea to please, please let him go.</p><p>He never should have done this.</p><p>He’d been foolish to think he could ever succeed in anything.</p><p>“Please,” Zuko licked his lips as they said nothing, as the lantern began to move in a slow circle about the room  “Please, I’m just a tea server.”</p><p>“Yes,” said the new Dai Li agent, his voice a rolling timbre that was probably meant to be soothing but somehow it only made Zuko’s stomach clench more unpleasantly, sweat break out on his brow. “You are.”</p><p>The agreement for some reason was not comforting in the slightest.</p><p>“What is your name, tea server?” he asked quietly, the lantern picking up speed behind him, a nauseating yellow blur in the darkness of the room.</p><p>“Lee,” Zuko blurted out, trying to focus on the man, trying to convey the lie with every bit of himself.  “Please, I’m just a tea server. I wanted to see the upper ring. I, I know I messed—”</p><p>“Lee,” the Dai Li agent interrupted him, voice still painfully even and soft, “look into the light.”</p><p>Zuko immediately closed his eyes.</p><p>Anything this man asked was dangerous.</p><p>He could still see it though behind his eyelids, the light a searing, sickening circle.</p><p>Around.</p><p>And around.</p><p>Brighter and brighter and brighter.</p><p>Zuko swallowed thickly as acid crept up his throat.</p><p>“You are Lee,” the Dai Li said softly. “A tea server from the lower rings. A respectable, law-abiding citizen of the Earth Kingdom. Nothing more. Nothing less.”</p><p>Zuko wanted to sigh in relief that they knew, they agreed.</p><p>But…</p><p>But <em> no.  </em></p><p>That wasn’t…</p><p>That wasn’t <em> him.  </em></p><p>Something was <em> wrong.  </em></p><p>The yellow light burned brighter.</p><p>Faster.</p><p>Lee, it whispered. Lee Lee Lee Lee Lee.</p><p>“No,” he whispered it. </p><p>“You are Lee,” the Dai Li repeated. “A tea server from the lower rings. A respectable, law-abiding citizen of the Earth Kingdom. Nothing more. Nothing less.”</p><p>“N-no,” Zuko whimpered, fingers curling into fists.</p><p>That wasn’t right.</p><p>That wasn’t <em> him.  </em></p><p>“You are Lee. A tea server from the lower rings. A respectable, law-abiding citizen of the Earth Kingdom. Nothing more. Nothing less.”</p><p>No.</p><p>But…</p><p>But…</p><p>He felt sick. </p><p>Dizzy.</p><p>“St-stop,” he choked out. </p><p>What <em> was </em>this?</p><p>“You are Lee. A tea server from the lower rings. A respectable, law-abiding citizen of the Earth Kingdom. Nothing more. Nothing less.”</p><p>Around and around.</p><p>Over and over.</p><p>It didn’t stop.</p><p>Flashes of yellow.</p><p>Of red. </p><p>Screams.</p><p>Red.</p><p>Gold.</p><p>Yellow yellow yellow. </p><p>“You are Lee.”</p><p>“You are Lee.”</p><p>“You are Lee.”</p><p>Burning.</p><p>More screaming.</p><p>Laughter.</p><p>Yellow light.</p><p>Gold.</p><p>Brown.</p><p>Green.</p><p>Right.</p><p>Wrong.</p><p>Everything was wrong.</p><p>Everything was right.</p><p>“You are Lee.”</p><p>“You are Lee.”</p><p>“You are Lee.”</p><p>Yes.</p><p>That was right.</p><p>Green.</p><p>Brown.</p><p>
  <em> Right.  </em>
</p><p>His name was…</p><p>“I…”</p><p>He cleared his throat. </p><p>“I am…”</p><p>His lips curved up, a sense of peace settling over him.</p><p>
  <em> Right.  </em>
</p><p>“I am Lee.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Commission fic (15k) for ninjawrites. Was a nice change of pace from all the VLD and always loving getting to write all three of my favorite ATLA characters :)</p><p>I haven’t had much luck posting in the ATLA fandom (lots of hits, not so much in terms of comments, aka the best way to show appreciation to the author for sharing their work and makes (this one at least) want to continue posting) but mayhap this fic will be different? If you enjoyed it please take the time to leave a comment below; share a favorite scene, line of dialogue, comment about the writing style, a character, an observation, a guess for future chapters… I’d love to hear from you and very much appreciate those who take the time to do so. Thanks ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iroh was trying very hard not to worry. </p><p>Zuko was a very capable young man who had proven time and again — even when he did not have to — that he could take care of himself. </p><p>But…</p><p>Iroh wrung his hands. Ba Sing Se posed a very different set of dangers and while he believed with all his heart in his nephew, Zuko’s current (lack of) diplomacy skills combined with his shorter temper (which had been improving in the last few weeks and was the main reason Iroh did not insist he stop his overnight forays because the peace it was bringing Zuko, the understanding and compassion for others, was worth the risk and the illegality of the situation (and at least this time Zuko was taking from those who could afford it and giving it to those who needed it most)) did not lend itself well to encounters with law enforcement. They had both seen first hand the efficiency of Ba Sing Se’s law enforcement, the Dai Li, and while Zuko was a skilled bender he’d had little practice fighting against earth.</p><p>Iroh knew who would win in such a contest but even moreso he feared such a confrontation at all.  </p><p>Zuko generally returned to their apartment between two and three in the morning to get a few more hours of sleep before the sun roused them and while Iroh had woken up at first each time — a figure in all black with such a terrifying mask creeping in through the window would scare the fire out of anyone! — he generally slept through Zuko’s near silent arrival now.</p><p>But today, when he had awoken at just after six as the sun’s first rays brushed his face, Zuko was nowhere to be found. He could have gone down to the docks, Iroh reasoned, to distribute the funds to an earlier crowd. Or perhaps he’d gone to the corner store to purchase some more cinnamon as Iroh had noticed too late last night they were out and the spice was the only way Zuko would eat his jook.</p><p>He’d come back soon.</p><p>Soon had turned into a half hour then an hour and now Iroh was outside pacing up and down the street between their apartment and the tea shop and casting wary looks at the latter as their shift started in just a minute and while Mushi was too valuable to lose for the sudden influx of customers his tea had generated, Iroh could not safely say the same for Zuko and as meager as their earnings were they did need them (and Zuko needed a job to keep him out of trouble during the day and Iroh preferred one where he could keep an eye on him and also, hopefully, impart the joys of tea that in Zuko’s sixteen years he had still somehow failed to accomplish). </p><p>“Where are you?” Iroh whispered, the question swallowed up by the hustle and bustle of the crowd. </p><p>And yet somehow he received an answer.</p><p>Zuko, dressed in all black, appeared in a parting of the crowd…</p><p>With two Dai Li agents behind him.</p><p>Iroh’s blood froze.</p><p>Zuko’s gaze though, as it somehow caught Iroh’s in that split second, was not troubled, was not scared or angry or anything it should have been.</p><p>It was purely relieved.</p><p>“Uncle!” </p><p>And to Iroh’s further surprise Zuko broke away from the two police — who did not give chase — and nearly threw himself at Iroh in the sort of hug that Iroh craved but it felt wrong, out of place, here. </p><p>Except...</p><p>Zuko was many things but an actor, a liar, he was not, and so this hug, that relief, was no lie.</p><p>His own hands wrapped around Zuko’s back, squeezing him tight as though he could protect him now.</p><p>What had the Dai Li done?</p><p>“You are Lee’s uncle?” one of the Dai Li said, stepping closer.</p><p>Iroh met the searching gaze around Zuko’s embrace, making his lips pull into the harmless, innocent smile of Mushi the tea maker, while the Dragon of the West more shrewdly calculated and evaluated.</p><p>Had this man hurt Zuko?</p><p>“Good morning, officer,” he smiled. “And yes. I am Lee’s uncle, Mushi.”</p><p>“Your nephew was out past curfew,” came the curt response. “He spent the night in prison to reflect on such behavior. Given that this was a first time offense there will be no monetary penalty, but be aware another transgression will result in extended prison time and a substantial fine.”</p><p>“I understand,” Iroh said quietly, letting out an internal breath that somehow that’s all it was when it could have been so, so much worse. “Thank you for bringing him home. I assure you there will be no more trouble.”</p><p>Because as much as it would pain him, would hurt Zuko…</p><p>It was time to hang up the Blue Spirit mask. </p><p>They had gotten lucky this time and Iroh did not dare tempt fate again. </p><p>The Dai Li agent gave an inclination of his head and he and his partner both turned in perfect synchronization, the crowd re-parting around them.</p><p>Zuko had still not let go of Iroh.</p><p>“Nephew?” Iroh whispered, whisper barely audible as it brushed against Zuko’s ear. “Are you all ri—?”</p><p>“Mushi!” the shrill voice of the tea shop owner made Iroh wince. “Mushi!”</p><p>“I’m okay, Uncle,” Zuko said quietly and there was no waver, no hesitation. “Go. I’ll get changed and meet you there.”</p><p>Iroh gently pulled out of the embrace, hands landing on Zuko’s shoulders, and he stared into gold colored eyes.</p><p>There was nothing in them except softness.</p><p>It made a shiver go down Iroh’s back because no matter how grateful, how relieved Zuko would be to have made it home with none the wiser, he should still be angry, be frustrated, with himself for getting caught in the first place.</p><p>“Mushi!” the owner’s voice was even louder, more impatient, just steps away now. </p><p>And reminding Iroh that now, in the middle of a crowded street with work literally looming, was not the time for any such conversation. Zuko appeared unhurt, unharmed, and that was going to be enough for the moment.</p><p>He squeezed Zuko’s shoulder and turned with a loud, cheerful, “Coming!”</p><p>It was time for tea.</p><p>xxx</p><p>“Uncle, I need an oolong and a jasmine for table three,” Zuko announced, “and another plate of fruit tarts for table six.”</p><p>“Another!” Iroh exclaimed, more exaggerated than such an item should garner in a way that would normally make his nephew roll his eyes or look at Iroh with pleading eyes at the fact the group of regular older ladies <em> would not leave </em> and they <em> kept trying to pinch his cheek </em>or, the one time, his butt, and Iroh had been amazed and proud of Zuko’s restraint even though he himself had gone over there and kindly asked them not to do such to his nephew… but they were welcome to pinch his, delivered with a wink. </p><p>Zuko did neither.</p><p>He instead gave a far too serious nod. “Yes. And they asked for the mango this time.”</p><p>Iroh leaned across the counter to peer at his nephew’s face and that at least garnered a typical reaction as Zuko leaned back, pink dusting his cheeks along with a slightly higher pitched, “Uncle?”</p><p>“Are you feeling all right, nephew?” Iroh asked gently, searching for an answer in still too soft, too wide of eyes. “I know last night must have been… difficult.”</p><p>“I’m fine, Uncle, promise,” Zuko smiled at him. </p><p>Iroh gave a slow nod. “All right then. If you need a break though you just say so.”</p><p>“I will,” Zuko said, and while that answer was typical too and they both knew Zuko never would admit defeat, even to a tea shop's busy lunch rush, there was something about it that prickled Iroh’s skin. </p><p>It was a prickle that remained with him for the rest of the day as he watched Zuko flit between tables — not once slamming a tray down too hard, nor glaring at the back of a customer’s head, or raising his voice once or biting out the day’s specials when he’d been asked the question for the hundredth time — with a ready smile and an always pleasant countenance.</p><p>Iroh would not say it was not a nice change and the owner had expressed his pleasure as well, but…</p><p>But it was not Zuko.</p><p>His nephew was kind, was compassionate, but he had never been and was not this patient, this even-tempered, especially in a loud, bustling shop that some days even were a bit overwhelming for Iroh. </p><p>He could do nothing though until the shop closed for the day, until he and Zuko were back in their apartment after stopping for some vegetables and a small cut of beef after one of the patrons — a woman from the middle ring who had requested the tea maker and told Iroh she had been hearing quite a deal from her servants about this tea shop and she now, her eyes had flitted from the tea to look at Zuko who remained as oblivious as normal, understood the praise — had left Zuko and Iroh a substantial tip for the tea and the, her lips had quirked up, <em> service.  </em></p><p>The beef was simmering now, Zuko had just returned from the laundry where he’d scrubbed both of their uniforms and his black themed outfit and they were now hanging over the drying board in the corner of the apartment, dressed in his simple Earth Kingdom tunic and pants, and it was time they talked.</p><p>“Nephew,” Iroh said, patting the ground next to him where he was crouched by their stew pot and Zuko obediently and quietly sat next to him.</p><p>Too quietly. </p><p>“Do you wish to talk about last night?” Iroh asked quietly, keeping his eyes on their dinner as he’d found Zuko did best without direct eye contact as it allowed him to gather his thoughts.</p><p>Zuko audibly took a breath.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” the words were delivered along with a bowed head Iroh could see even in his peripheral. “I’m sorry, Uncle.”</p><p>“Oh, Zuko,” Iroh sighed, turning, “you do not need to…”</p><p>He trailed off as Zuko had raised his head and there was only confusion in his face, brow pinched as though almost in pain. </p><p>“Zuko?” Iroh leaned forward. “What is wrong?”</p><p>The cold prickle that had never fully left came back with a vengeance as his gaze met Zuko’s and there was <em> nothing </em>of his nephew’s fire in those golden orbs.</p><p>These eyes…</p><p>They did not belong to his nephew.</p><p>But that was…</p><p>How could...</p><p>“Uncle?” the boy whispered and jolting Iroh back.</p><p>But the voice was too quiet.</p><p>Too tame.</p><p>It wasn’t...</p><p>No.</p><p>No, this couldn’t…</p><p>
  <em> How?  </em>
</p><p>Those too soft eyes furrowed.</p><p>“Who is Zuko?”</p><p>And Iroh’s world came crashing down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We all knew it was coming but ouch, poor Iroh. All the hugs for Iroh. And all the hugs to those of you who took the time to leave a comment last chapter, I truly appreciate it! Seems this ATLA fic will be the same as my previous ones: lots of hits but not so many comments in relation to those hits. But as maybe an incentive, a comment this chapter translates to a hug for Iroh so let’s give him (and the author) some love, huh? ♥ </p><p>Remember, fanfiction is meant to be <span class="u">engaged</span> with. <span class="u"><i><b>Please, please, please</b></i></span> don’t just be a page click or a kudo or a bookmark. Instead be an engaged, appreciative reader and leave a comment to show said appreciation and give the author a little love for sharing their work. Share a favorite scene, line of dialogue, comment about the writing style, a character, an observation, a guess for future chapters…Thank you so much to those who do ♥ </p><p>(Like my works? Want to read more? Visit my <a href="https://icypantherwrites.tumblr.com">Tumblr, icypantherwrites</a>.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara was feeling pretty good.</p><p>She had successfully managed to ditch not only Joo Dee but Sokka — distracting him with an advertised sale and slipping away before he was any the wiser — and that meant she could finally do what she’d wanted to since they’d arrived in Ba Sing Se:</p><p>Visit the lower ring.</p><p>Joo Dee had been scandalized whe Katara had suggested it a few days ago and she had been expecting that as Joo Dee and the upper ring denizens as a whole tried very, very hard to pretend that the lower ring and its inhabitants did not exist. But Sokka…</p><p>It was too dangerous, he’d told her, as though somehow being poor made you dangerous and she’d scowled right back at him with that messed up logic. Besides, she’d argued, they had been having no luck with the upper ring citizens in finding Appa so wouldn’t it make more sense to widen their search?</p><p>Sokka had forbid it and then, to Katara’s absolute surprise, Aang had sided with Sokka, and he’d looked at her with big eyes overflowing with apology but had agreed that the lower ring could be dangerous and given their earlier failures maybe trying to follow Joo Dee’s instruction and wait at least a few more days to see if they could gain an audience with the Earth king that way would be best.</p><p>
  <em> Idiots.  </em>
</p><p>Toph was the only voice of reason — and that should have been an alarming thought but right now Katara was only grateful — and she’d quietly agreed to Katara that night that she knew waiting would get them nowhere and she could feel it — even in these wooden floors — that the nobles had no intention of ever letting them see the Earth King.</p><p>It was a farce and they were being made a mockery of.</p><p>She had agreed to help Katara get away from Joo Dee and Sokka for a day. The first part had been easy as even Sokka couldn’t stand Joo Dee so when Toph had proposed that morning — a few days since Katara’s announcement with no mention of it since and the looming danger gone from Sokka’s mind — of ditching Joo Dee by tunneling them under the streets Sokka had been all for it.</p><p>They’d escaped into a different shopping district a few streets over where between the numerous stalls, the sales, the intoxicating scent of hot food, and their newfound freedom, Katara had made her escape.</p><p>She had now successfully navigated to the earth trolleys that ran between all three rings and a flash of her papers identifying her as an upper ring denizen had granted her both a free ride and a concerned look from the conductor along with a, “<em>Miss, are you certain?” </em>to which Katara had given a very firm yes and taken her seat.</p><p>It was sickening, truly, the complete lack of regard Ba Sing Se had for the majority of their population, of those who had already suffered so much and come here seeking a new start only to be literally walled in. </p><p>Katara wasn’t exactly sure what she could do but she’d packed her own bag of coins with the intention to donate them, to offer small healing services as she wandered the slums, perhaps a smile and a kind word as she knew the power hope and kindness held. It would not be much, not in the grand scheme of things, but she would do so anyway because as they said in the Water Tribe, it takes only one drop to make a ripple. </p><p>Her first order of business upon stepping off the train though ended up being…</p><p>Shopping.</p><p>Her nose wrinkled at the hated task but in the few minutes she’d been there she could already feel the whispers and stares at her dress — not just blue but far higher quality than the material available here — and despite all she’d told Sokka about it not being dangerous she had no doubt some of those stares were trying to figure out how to best rob her.</p><p>So she purchased a nondescript brownish-green cloak for a few coppers and it hid her upper half well enough and the crowd and the billowing dust and grime made quick work of her skirt and leggings. </p><p>And now that she was hidden…</p><p>It was time to get to work. </p><p>Katara moved carefully through the streets — some near empty and others so packed she felt like a pickled shrimp-fish — on the lookout for anyone that was moving slowly, had bandages, had…</p><p>Had small children.</p><p>Her coin began to run out far faster than she’d intended.</p><p>But to her surprise a few had declined her money.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Katara asked the older man she was sitting with, hands encased in water as she held it over his right foot — broken a few days ago when a cart had run it over and he’d been hobbling ever since when the clinic had been unable to do anything for him other than some herbs for the pain.</p><p>“Aye,” he nodded. “I was already blessed by the Blue Spirit; I’d rather your coin, missy, go to another.”</p><p>“Blessed by the Blue Spirit?” Katara repeated, the name sounding vaguely familiar. Her eyes widened a second later. “The thief?”</p><p>She’d seen his wanted posters around town; a fearsome mask covering the wearer’s face and proclaiming the Blue Spirit as a thief and public menace and anyone who had seen them was to alert the Dai Li at once.</p><p>“A thief? Pah!” the man shook his head. “He may steal from the rich, missy, but he don’t keep it. He gives it to us folks.”</p><p>Katara blinked.</p><p>What?</p><p>This thief stole from the rich to…</p><p>Give to the poor?</p><p>Her lips gently pulled into a smile. </p><p>That was actually… </p><p>“They say,” the man leaned even closer, breath warm on Katara’s cheek, “he walks among us during the day as a man but at night his true form is revealed. And I saw it. The <em> demon.” </em></p><p>Katara felt a shiver go down her spine.</p><p>A demon?</p><p>“That’s right,” he chuckled. “That ain’t no mask, missy. That’s the Blue Spirit’s true form. But,” he sobered, “he’s no demon. Not really. He helps us. He helped me. Gave me the coin so I could even go to the clinic and I still got a bit left.”</p><p>Demon or not…</p><p>This Blue Spirit was a <em> good </em>person.</p><p>Far better than many humans Katara had the displeasure to meet, especially those in the upper ring. </p><p>“You are a good person too,” Katara told him gently. “Not many would be so selfless.”</p><p>“Aw, shucks,” the man ducked his head and Katara’s smile grew. It grew more as she lifted her hands away, a whole and perfect foot beneath them. </p><p>“How’s that feel?” </p><p>And it was his turn to blink and then his mouth slowly drop as he raised his foot, flexing it.</p><p>“There’s no pain,” he whispered. “Missy, you… you…” Tears filled his eyes. “I am a lucky man, I am. To be blessed by both an angel and a demon? Thank you, angel missy. Thank you, thank you, thank you.”</p><p>Katara’s cheeks heated at the high praise.</p><p>And while the blush faded throughout the afternoon the man’s words and the story he’d imparted upon her continued to warm her heart and serve as a reminder that appearances could certainly be deceiving. </p><p>The man — for it had to be a man… right? — behind the fearsome mask was a kind soul. She hoped he continued to have success in his thievery… perhaps, her lips quirked up, she could even leave out an offering on their doorstep in the chance he came by their expensive current home. </p><p>Yes.</p><p>She would do that.</p><p>Katara had just a couple coppers left in her bag now and while her water pouch remained full — cleaning the water between sessions and supplementing it with new water taken from a community well — she could feel her strength flagging from the extended use of healing as while the man’s foot had been the worst injury she had come across the sheer number of scrapes and bruises and cuts still depleted her.</p><p>But she was happier than she’d been in a long time.</p><p>She’d <em> done </em> something for another. It felt like such a long time since she’d been able to do so — racing across the Earth Kingdom in search of Appa, to try to gain an audience with the Earth King to alert him of the Fire Nation’s plot with the comet — and it felt <em> good </em>to help others. </p><p>And tomorrow…</p><p>Tomorrow she was going to, with Toph’s help, drag Sokka down here and show him the <em> people </em>that made up the lower ring. She knew, once he saw, that he would understand. He’d want to help too. And just because inquires about Appa today had yielded nothing didn’t meant anything. It just meant she hadn’t found the right person yet. </p><p>So she would return tomorrow; well rested and with help and they, along with this mysterious and generous Blue Spirit, would continue to show the lower rings that they were people too.</p><p>But before that…</p><p>Katara sniffed the air appreciatively at the blend of spices coming from a small teashop on her current street and her stomach growled in reminder that she had skipped lunch.</p><p>She could make a quick, final stop. She should have enough money for a cup of tea, maybe a small pastry if they sold them here that wouldn’t spoil her dinner, and she could make a few more inquiries about Appa perhaps to the tea server. They would see far more people than she ever would and a tea shop would be just the place to gossip.</p><p>Katara made her way through the crowd, up the rickety two steps into the establishment that despite its appearance smelled heavenly, and entered the surprisingly (although, perhaps not with scents like that) crowded shop.</p><p>Her eyes scanned the shop for a place to sit as no one greeted her at the door.</p><p>They landed on a the back of a dark-haired figure wearing an apron leaning over a back counter and no doubt relaying an order and Katara opted to patiently wait.</p><p>The tea server turned around and looked up, eyes meeting Katara’s across the room.</p><p>Katara’s breath hitched.</p><p>No.</p><p>Not possible.</p><p>But there was no mistaking that scar or that hot, molten gaze.</p><p>It was him.</p><p>It was Prince Zuko.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And all of our players are aligned ever so nicely ;) And since I've seen a couple questions on this, this fic is taking place after S2E14, "City of Walls and Secrets" (I always put timeline notes at the top of the first chapter :)) which means Zuko and Iroh are still in the Lower Ring, Zuko has not tried to free Appa (or even knows he's missing), Jet has been arrested and the Gaang have not yet had an audience with the Earth King so Long Feng is still in charge :) </p><p>And wow guys, both Iroh and I thank you for all the hugs and love last chapter. I really appreciate hearing from you ♥ And that's especially true as fanfiction is a medium meant to be <span class="u">engaged</span> with. <span class="u"><i><b>Please, please, please</b></i></span> don’t just be a page click or a kudo or a bookmark. Instead be an engaged, appreciative reader and leave a comment to show said appreciation and give the author a little love for sharing their work. Share a favorite scene, line of dialogue, comment about the writing style, a character, an observation, a guess for future chapters…Thank you so much to those who do ♥ </p><p> <b>(Like my works? Want to read even more? Visit my <a href="https://icypantherwrites.tumblr.com">Tumblr, icypantherwrites</a> for details.)</b><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lee’s steps slowed as he approached the young woman standing at the tea shop entrance who was looking at him with an expression he couldn’t quite place with her eyes — and they were so <em> blue </em>— directed at the scar on his face.</p><p>He tried not to let it bother him — it wasn’t his fault the Fire Nation had attacked his village, killing his parents and disfiguring him when he was younger — and pulled on his best smile. “Hello, welcome to—”</p><p>“What are you doing here?” she interrupted him, voice low.</p><p>And <em> dangerous.  </em></p><p>Lee’s brow furrowed. “Um, I work here?”</p><p>She took a step forward, hand hovering at a water skin on her hip, and Lee nervously took one back as though she was a good foot shorter than him there was something about her that told Lee she was not all she appeared.</p><p>“What are you doing <em> here?”  </em></p><p>The emphasis on the word meant absolutely nothing to Lee and he gave a small shake of his head. He’d never seen this girl before in his life and he <em> definitely </em>would have remembered if he had.</p><p>She <em> growled </em> at him, eyes narrowing. “I asked you a question, <em> Prince Zuko. </em>And—”</p><p>“Wait,” Lee interrupted her, a strange sensation rolling in his stomach. “What did you call me?</p><p>Because it was the same name Uncle had called him yesterday evening before he’d gone eerily quiet, apologized that he was not feeling well and was retiring early, and leaving Lee sitting in the common room feeling that he’d done something wrong although he could not figure out what. </p><p>Uncle had been cheerful that morning as though it had never happened and Lee had let it slide, figuring it was just Uncle being Uncle with his weird sense of humor and love of confusing proverbs.</p><p>Her mouth parted, the glare lessening before it ramped back up in full intensity. “What, is a peasant like me not supposed to say your name? Well, you can just—”</p><p>“Nephew!” Uncle’s voice was near booming behind Lee and it cut off the girl mid-sentence, her mouth dropping again. “Do not stand around now, please, escort miss…”</p><p>“Katara,” the girl said, gaze darting between Lee and Uncle’s faces and her eyes narrowing again but not with the same intensity as before. </p><p>More like…</p><p>Curiosity and confusion.</p><p>Lee was very confused too.</p><p>That was two people now, including one he didn’t know, who had called him by the wrong name and she seemed so <em> angry </em>at him even though he didn’t remember her at all.</p><p>“Please escort Miss Katara to a seat and take her order.”</p><p>"But—" she tried to protest and fell silent at a look Uncle gave her that unnerved Lee far more than this whole weird name thing.</p><p>It was pleading.</p><p>Katara's mouth snapped shut and she gave a slow, small nod. </p><p>Lee took that as his cue.</p><p>“Okay, um,” Lee made a gesture to one of two empty tables, this one towards the back of the tea shop and figuring, for now, he’d do as Uncle asked so they didn’t cause any further disturbance. “If you’d like to follow me, miss.”</p><p>Turning his back to her for some reason to lead her there made his skin prickle and his hand tightened on the notepad, half-expecting her to attack him in some way.</p><p>But she slid silently into the chair with Lee none the worse for the wear and he cleared his throat, stepping a bit further back from the table than he normally would to take an order, and for some reason the gesture made her grin but it was not necessarily a nice one. </p><p>Lee resisted the urge to fidget under her eyes. </p><p>“Well?” she asked as the silence stretched. “Are you going to take my order?”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Right.</p><p>Lee’s cheeks heated and he fumbled for the pencil, ducking his head.</p><p>“Our, our specials for the day are a vanilla chai or a blackberry jasmine oolong, along with our regular menu of—”</p><p>“The chai, please,” she interrupted, but her voice this time was not unkind. “And do you have any—?”</p><p>Her stomach interrupted her then and Lee looked up to see a dark blush spreading across her cheeks. </p><p>“We have tea cakes, fruit tarts — mango, strawberry, pear and papaya — and scones,” Lee said.</p><p>“A pear tart please.”</p><p>Lee nodded and hurried away to turn her order in to Uncle and make the rounds of current patrons before he delivered her tart and tea a few minutes later.</p><p>He watched her though as he cleared a nearby table, something continuing to draw his gaze and he didn’t think it was just because she was…</p><p>She was really pretty.</p><p>He felt his cheeks heating again as she pulled off a nondescript cloak, revealing soft blue hues that only made her eyes and darker but still warm toned skin that he had never quite seen before glow even more, and slim fingers that daintily held the tea cup, sniffing it several times, nose wrinkling from the steam, before taking a careful sip.</p><p>Her entire face lit up and Lee smiled, having seen that expression before when someone tried Uncle’s tea for the first time. </p><p>It made her look even prettier. </p><p>He felt his cheeks heating again.</p><p>But a coldness was settling in his stomach, prickling over his skin, as he looked at her too because she had called him that name — called him <em> prince </em>and called herself a peasant in a sad, mocking way that didn’t feel right — and it had to mean something.</p><p>And he had a feeling it meant something <em> bad.  </em></p><p>He didn’t want to know.</p><p>But at the same time…</p><p>For now Lee focused on his duties and doing so made the cold prickle go away, serving tea and taking orders and cleaning up. Later came the hard part of telling patrons they were closing for the day — four in the afternoon as a tea shop was not very popular much past that — and ushering out those that were lingering.</p><p>But he did not go to Katara’s table to request she leave and Uncle pointedly did not either and she did not get up even though it had to be obvious, especially as Lee began to stack the chairs so he could best sweep, that the only ones now in the tea shop were the three of them — the owner always left around two — and they were closed.</p><p>And it became clear as Uncle took a seat at Katara’s table, pulling up a third chair meant for Lee, that she would not be leaving until they had all spoken. </p><p>Lee tentatively made his way over there, not surprised Uncle had brought an entire pot of tea — lemon and spice by the smell of it —  to the table and steaming cups were at every place.</p><p>“Thank you,” Uncle said quietly and Lee realized with a start it was directed to Katara, “for being so accommodating to this old man’s request.”</p><p>“What is going on?” Katara asked with none of Uncle’s finesse although her tone was quieter, gentler than before. “What happened? The last we saw of you was when the princess,” she swallowed, slender throat bobbing, “struck you with lightning and…”</p><p>“I am all right,” Uncle said gently, “and I thank you for your concern. I was nursed back to health by a very attentive young man.”</p><p>As one both a bright blue and amber gaze landed on Lee and his eyes widened.</p><p>What? </p><p>
  <em> Him?  </em>
</p><p>“What is going on?” he parroted Katara’s question and hated how it came out high and panicky. “Uncle, you were hurt? By, by a princess? And you,” he rounded on Katara, who was looking at him with wide eyes, “called me a prince? And, and you both called me Zuko but that’s not my name. I’m Le—”</p><p>He broke off as something cold, far colder than the prickle, seemed to stab right into his stomach and his words turned into a choked moan and he felt himself sliding sideways off the chair.</p><p>Arms that could only belong to Uncle caught him before he hit the ground and Lee moaned again as one bumped against his stomach and the stabbing cold grew.</p><p>“—lie him here—”</p><p>“—get more light—”</p><p>Uncle’s arms slid away and Lee tried to curl up, to protect his stomach, to try to get <em> warm, </em>but hands — smaller than Uncle’s but just as strong — pushed down on his shoulders with a firm, “don’t do that.”</p><p>Then there was light, searing against his tightly closed eyelids, and it <em> hurt </em> and he let out a whimper that prompted hot — too hot, they <em> burned </em> — hands to descend beneath his tunic, yanking it up and then cooler, <em> wet, </em>hands landed on his stomach. </p><p>They pushed down.</p><p>The cold erupted.</p><p>And Lee fell into a swirling pool of freezing darkness and pain. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well that didn't go so well ;p But hey, Iroh intervened before we had a showdown so at least now we can try to talk things through ♥ </p><p>Please remember,  fanfiction is meant to be <span class="u">engaged</span> with. <span class="u"><i><b>Please, please, please</b></i></span> don’t just be a page click or a kudo or a bookmark. Instead be an engaged, appreciative reader and leave a comment to show said appreciation and give the author a little love for sharing their work. Share a favorite scene, line of dialogue, comment about the writing style, a character, an observation, a guess for future chapters…Thank you so much to those who do. Your support means a lot ♥</p><div class="center">
  <p>💥<b>(Like my works? Want to read even MORE? Visit my <a href="https://icypantherwrites.tumblr.com">Tumblr, icypantherwrites</a>!)💥</b><br/></p>
</div>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Katra sat back with a thump, vision wavering and her stomach swimming just as much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What had…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shivered, arms wrapping around herself and feeling as chilled as though she had fallen into the ocean’s waters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As though she’d never be warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something not quite warm even if it’s intent was — an apron, her mind fuzzily supplied — was draped over her back and then hot ceramic was pressed to her lips — a mug of tea — and Katara gratefully took a swallow, the hot liquid near scalding but it chased away some of the lingering cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brought shaking hands up to take the mug and held it to her chest, not able to do anything more for the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind was racing though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d been patient, extremely so, as she awaited answers rather than reporting Zuko directly to the Dai Li, due mostly to the appearance of Zuko’s uncle, who she knew without a doubt was a good person, and her own curiosity at the fact Zuko was not only playing dumb but actually seemed to not know who she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either he was an excellent actor, truly had never bothered to recognize her face outside of the Avatar group, or something else was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite her brain telling her it was option two something told her it was number three and while Sokka would have a heart attack — even he would never have expected this sort of danger in the lower ring — at her decision, Katara had decided to trust Zuko and his uncle, for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, the last time she had seen them both had been after cornering Azula and she had been attacking them the same as her friends. And then Azula had attacked Zuko’s uncle and Katara had never heard a human make the sound of despair Zuko had and despite the fact they were enemies she had offered to heal him and the offer had been thrown back in her face. She couldn’t blame Zuko though; just as she had acknowledged they were enemies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although it’s not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>had ever given him a reason to doubt her intentions or kindness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had seen hide nor hair of them since then, not even at the drill. And while the uncle seemed like he could go undercover — he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>— to gain information that way instead of a direct assault Katara had very large doubts that Zuko was capable of the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, here they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except that…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko didn’t seem to know that he was Prince Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t seem to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her confusion had only grown as Zuko had toppled off the chair and upon tearing off his shirt and looking to his stomach for a wound where he was clearly pained had revealed nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing except a cold so painful she could still feel it as she’d pressed water-wreathed hands to Zuko’s stomach thinking, maybe, it was something internal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something internal, all right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was like no wound, no chakra she had ever seen before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a gaping, dark abyss of cold and it had taken all she had to pull back before it could pull her in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had passed out the moment she’d done so — or at least she assumed he had as his breathing had instantly deepened from the shaky, breathy moans — and although she was no longer touching him she could still feel the cold recede from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was being chased from her now too by the hot tea and warm gesture and it gave her the strength to lift her head, to look into the older man’s warm pools of amber where he sat across from her, Zuko in between them, and croak, “What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drink your tea,” he said in answer and Katara couldn’t exactly deny such a reasonable request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s uncle began to speak. “I will do my best to explain, but I fear there is much I do not understand. And I hope, Katara, that somehow, your presence here… it is a sign from the spirits. For I otherwise do not know what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tingle went down Katara’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spirits?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Iroh, Prince Zuko’s uncle,” the man inclined his head. “I am not sure we were ever properly introduced. I will not trouble you with unnecessary details, but upon regaining my strength following Princess Azula’s,” and his brow furrowed ever so, “attack, Zuko and I came to Ba Sing Se to both hide from the Fire Nation — we are traitors now, you see, for our actions against the crown princess — and to start over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are… are you still hunting Aang?” Katara asked quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not know,” Iroh answered just as quietly. “That remains up to Zuko. However,” his gaze lowered to Zuko’s face, drawn even in unconsciousness, “I believe he knows, even if he does not yet wish to admit it, that using the Avatar as his path home is no longer an option. But,” his eyes lifted to Katara’s, “he is not a bad person, Katara. I swear upon Agni he is not. He is just… he is a little lost. A little,” Iroh’s hand drifted down, brushing Zuko’s bangs back in a gesture so tender it made her heart ache, “homesick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does he not know who I am?” Katara asked in the following silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not know,” Iroh said quietly. “But I may have an idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips thinned and Katara realized he was thinking of how to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We began our new life here, refugees like so many. We have tried to keep our heads down, our identities as not just Fire Nation royalty but as firebenders secret, even though,” his brows drew together again, “there were a few close calls. But we have been doing well, all things considered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But as you may have guessed of my nephew, he is not much suited to the quiet life. And the other night… well, he was out past curfew and was picked up by the police here, earthbenders who call themselves the Dai Li. They returned him yesterday morning, telling me he spent the night in prison as a warning, and while he appeared unharmed he was acting… differently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh looked back down and Katara followed his gaze, tracing the burn scar that looked both softer in the low-lit tea shop and fiercer as the candle flame flickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How had Zuko gotten such a scar? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a slight mental shake of her head. Now was not the time for such queries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Different?” she prompted, as Iroh had gone quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Less angry,” Iroh said and Katara resisted the urge to snort because how was that a bad thing? “Kinder. Calmer. And yes,” he let out a low chuckle that wasn’t very humorous, “I know what you must be thinking. But Zuko </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>all those things already, Katara. His heart is so big that—” he broke off with a shake of his head. “He is all those things,” he repeated, quieter. “But he is more than that. He is passionate and brave and yes, a bit reckless, but he is thoughtful and insightful and even though he does not always make the best decisions, does not always think things through, he is a young man who has been dealt a difficult hand and is learning as he goes, as all we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara inclined her head in acknowledgement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one is perfect,” she said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even Aang, the Avatar and the world’s hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Iroh said and the words were far heavier than they implied. He cleared his throat. “The young man returned to me yesterday though was none of those things. He was not my cherished nephew. And,” Iroh’s voice hitched, “and when I called him by his real name — not his alias of Lee — he… he had no idea that was his own name. He did not know himself. And he did not say anything but I could see that somehow, such a thought was causing him pain. So I excused myself and spent the evening reflecting on. And…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes bore into Katara’s. “I believe the Dai Li have done something to him. I could find no sign of injury upon his head, but… but his memory is gone and they were the last ones to have seen him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara though shook her head. “It’s not his head. His stomach, it’s…” she looked down to where it had been covered by both Zuko’s tunic and another apron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The stomach is the fire chakra,” Iroh said quietly. “It is where firebenders draw their bending from and it is where we store our inner fire that allows us to bend. And I fear that with Zuko’s memory somehow erased… he has lost access to his inner fire. And without it,” his hands shook on Zuko’s brow, “I fear he will die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara’s breath caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she had certainly wished numerous times that Zuko would go away, would stop chasing them, she’d never, once, wished for him to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t all there was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh was keeping something from her and she had a feeling she knew what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It only affects him when he is conflicted over his identity,” she observed quietly and while Iroh’s face betrayed nothing she could see the flicker in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Zuko had been fine it sounded like all day yesterday until Iroh had called him Zuko. He’d been fine before Katara had addressed him and then, even after, he hadn’t appeared to be in any pain until he’d started talking, words in a panicked tone she’d never heard from Zuko before and it had admittedly scared her almost as much as his collapse, about what they’d said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About Prince Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not Lee, a tea server. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with Zuko as Lee the tea server…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang was guaranteed to be safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you help him?” Iroh asked her quietly, not denying her statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t know,” Katara admitted, her hands tightening on the tea mug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The right thing to do was to help people, no matter who they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the right thing to do was also to protect Aang in order to save the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Zuko was a threat to Aang’s safety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back to Zuko’s slack face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t look like a threat now. And she knew that compared to his sister… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was the lesser of two evils. He’d even helped them, once. And he’d never, ever hurt them, when he so easily could have multiple times over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know if I can,” she said, a pathetic answer that said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you try?” Iroh saw right through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara bit her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She truly didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head told her no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart told her yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh gave a tired, exhausted, sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it is much to ask,” he whispered, not looking at her. “I know he has done you much wrong. But I can feel it. Zuko has yet a part to play in this war and for the balance of the world he must be set right. And,” a tear trickled down his face, “he is my nephew. I love him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Katara whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t entirely know for what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will… will you at least think it over?” Iroh asked quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara inclined her head. She could at the very least offer that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow,” Iroh murmured. “Return tomorrow if you choose to help us. Otherwise,” his hand carded through Zuko’s bangs, “I will tell him this was all a dream. It will tear me apart inside, Miss Katara,” and the prefix made ice tingle down her spine, “for him to live this lie, but live he shall. This boy may not be the nephew I know and love, but my nephew he still is and I will not allow him to die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I understand,” Katara swallowed thickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got stiffly to her feet, apron fluttering to the floor, and although she knew it was just in her head she felt immediately colder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um,” she looked at the empty cup on the table and her empty plate. “How much do I—?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is on the house,” Iroh interrupted her. “And…” he reached into his own apron pocket, retrieving a small, green square of paper and held it out to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A coupon good for one free cup of ginseng tea upon her next visit to Ly-Tee’s Tea Shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A desperate old man’s hope,” he said quietly and she put it inside her money pouch and gathered her cloak while he bent down and pulled Zuko — who looked so vulnerable, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>young </span>
  </em>
  <span>in that moment — into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara hurriedly looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like intruding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the tea,” she said softly, offering a short bow as she had seen Earth Kingdom citizens do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We hope to see you again,” Iroh murmured, Zuko cradled to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara gave the pair one more look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she turned and left without allowing herself a backwards glance. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Title drop ;)</p><p>If you are enjoying the fic, please please do leave a comment below <span class="u">detailing what you liked about it (the small details make my day!)</span> Emotional support and validation is super important and appreciated and your comments mean the world. <b><span class="u"><i>Please</i></span> don’t just read and run (or just leave a kudo &gt;&gt;)! Leave a comment! Thank you!</b></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>💥<b>(Like my works? Want to read even MORE? Visit my <a href="https://icypantherwrites.tumblr.com">Tumblr, icypantherwrites</a>!)💥</b><br/></p>
</div>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Uncle!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh hunched further over the jook pot, trying to prepare himself to do the one thing he’d sworn he would never do:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lie to Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee,” he greeted as Zuko careened from the small sleep chamber into the remainder of their apartment, “good morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee?” Zuko repeated back and Iroh felt a surge of hope, that somehow, maybe all on its own, whatever the Dai Li had done to his nephew had reverted, but as he turned around Zuko’s eyes were still too soft, not weighted down by the troubles of the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would it be better for Zuko to remain as Lee?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would the Avatar be able to restore balance on his own without whatever role Zuko — and Iroh could feel it, knew with unwavering doubt that Zuko had such a role to play — has been destined for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world needed Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Iroh would not kill the innocent young man in front of him in pursuit of that goal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you go by another name now?” Iroh asked innocently, stirring the jook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I thought…” One of Zuko’s hands pressed to his head and the other… the other to his stomach. “At, at the tea shop there was this girl—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really now?” Iroh waggled his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko immediately went pink. “Not, not like that! Although,” he averted his eyes and Iroh smiled sadly to himself at what could not be, not as things were. “That’s not the point!” Zuko pointed a finger at Iroh, still bright red but pushing past it. “She, you, you all called me a, a prince.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand tightened where it rested on his stomach, knuckles whitening on his tunic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A prince, hm?” Iroh said, forcing himself not to react. “Prince perhaps of sleeping in. Or of dirty laundry. Or mayhaps ruining perfectly good tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Iroh chuckled as he broke apart inside. “They are true.” His expression sobered some. “It sounds like a lovely dream, Lee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A… a dream?” Zuko parroted and his hand fell to his side. “But… but it was so real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The best ones are,” Iroh said sagely. “Now come, eat. We don’t want to be late for work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko took a thumping seat and held out his bowl for the plain, boring jook that he’d refused to eat so many times before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh filled it up, turning back to the jook pot under the pretense of stirring it so the rice did not burn to the sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His near silent sob went unheard as Zuko spooned cinnamon-less jook into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was not his Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he would protect him never the less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with you?” Toph’s quiet hiss had Katara nearly jumping from where she was sitting in the backyard garden of their upper ring house, feet dangling into the shallow pool full of goldfish-koi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with you?” she snapped back, hand over her racing heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, my heart rate and breathing patterns aren’t the ones doing little marathons since last night,” Toph said, flopping with no grace on a patch of grass to Katara’s left. “What gives, sugar queen? Don’t tell me your little hissy fit with Sokka still has you this upset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara winced at the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka had never been truly angry that she could remember. He would screech and yell and go red in the face and invade her personal space but it had always been over the top, almost funny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last night his voice had been low, </span>
  <em>
    <span>disappointed, </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he told her he knew she’d gone to the lower ring — the conductor had recalled her when Sokka had ventured there after suspecting that’s where she’d taken off to — after he’d told her not to and she could have been hurt or—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she hadn’t been, Katara had interrupted. She was fine and she could go where she wanted and she didn’t have to listen to him—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes she did, Sokka had argued. He was older, he was in charge and—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t Dad! Katara had shouted at him. He would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>be Dad and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did not have to listen to him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The hurt that had crossed his face had been like a physical slap to Katara. Before she could even try to apologize, to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>something, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sokka had spoken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t Dad. He knew that. But Dad had left </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>in charge and if </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened to Katara then Sokka would be fully responsible and he would not, could not, let her get hurt. So, his gaze had narrowed, daring her to argue, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>grounded </span>
  </em>
  <span>for the rest of the week to the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara had stormed off in a huff, screeching at him that he couldn’t keep her here, but even as she said that she also never wanted to see that look on Sokka’s face again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And… and if Sokka had grounded her, had ordered her not to leave (was actually sitting directly in front of the door and hadn’t even budged for lunch to prevent her from going) then she couldn’t return to the tea house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t try to heal Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she couldn’t be blamed for not trying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reason was as frail as Toph was not and it had kept Katara up all night, tossing and turning and it had carried over into today from morning to afternoon to now dwindling later afternoon where she felt like no matter what decision she made it was the wrong one and she couldn’t pin it on Sokka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that, huh?” Toph answered for her. “Something from the lower ring yesterday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara yanked her hands off the ground behind her but not before Toph let out a victorious crow at the confirmation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, your heart is </span>
  <em>
    <span>racing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>sugar queen. What’s the big secret?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just that she’d stumbled across the Fire Nation prince who used to chase them all over the Earth Kingdom except that now he’d lost his memory and thought he was a tea server and she didn’t know if it was better to leave him as that or risk trying to help him regain his memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” she mumbled and without looking she could feel Toph’s disbelieving stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara let out a soft sigh. Toph was the only one who had never met Zuko outside of them all converging about Azula and she’d never experienced the fear of him chasing them all about and trying to capture Aang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was the most neutral party she could get. Sokka </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko and she knew what his answer would be if she even dared bring it up and Aang… Aang could go either way and normally, even for a twelve-year-old, he could be relatively even-keeled. But with Appa missing and the frustrations building as they remained trapped in the upper ring Aang had not quite been himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh oh, you’re thinking deep thoughts,” Toph teased although Katara liked to think she could hear the barest tinge of concern behind the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph wouldn’t ask if she didn’t care and Katara really, really needed another opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you had the chance to help someone — and you didn’t know for sure you actually could — but this person was not necessarily a good person and helping them could hurt someone else… would you do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph was quiet and as Katara glanced over at her she saw the younger girl chewing on her lip, actually giving the question consideration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I throw rocks, Katara,” Toph finally said. “My bending can </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurt people and my personality is, let’s face it, not really the soft type either. But if someone, anyone, asked me for help and they were sincere about it? I’d try to help them. You can’t go through life wondering the what ifs. You take a stand and if it was the wrong one then you fix it and move on. And if all else fails,” Toph’s lips quirked up, “chuck rocks at them until they yield.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly insightful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Toph,” she said quietly. “That really helped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They call me the greatest for a reason,” Toph grinned at her but her eyes were soft as she looked in Katara’s direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are,” Katara said, knowing it would only stoke the girl’s already enormous ego but based on Toph’s soft blush… maybe not. “All right,” Katara took a breath. “I’m going to—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold up,” Toph held up a hand. “Someone’s at the door. Not Joo Dee though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It couldn’t be...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later the doorbell rang audible even in the garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara didn’t quite run for it, knowing she wouldn’t beat Sokka, Toph more slowly picking her way across the muted-seeing floors, and made it inside within a few seconds of Sokka opening the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To a Dai Li agent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara’s heart thumped in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he know, somehow, who she had met?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er, hello?” Sokka greeted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” the man smiled. “My name is Lang Fan. I am visiting all of the residences here to alert you to a development regarding the thief known as the Blue Spirit,” and saying so he held up a familiar wanted poster except that this one had a giant red X through the Blue Spirit’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know this thief has been terrorizing our citizens and we wanted to personally let you know that he is no longer a threat to your livelihoods.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You captured him?” Katara stepped forward, trying not to indicate that she felt… sad by the news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Blue Spirit had been a good person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The other night,” the man inclined his head. “I apologize for the delay in reporting; we have had many residents to speak with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” Sokka waved away the apology. “But he’s locked up in jail, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He will pose no more trouble to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That same shiver from yesterday went down Katara’s spine at the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something wasn’t right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the Dai Li agent was already leaving and Sokka was closing the door and Katara stepped back, trying to figure out the strange, cold prickle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had been cold, this feeling running down her back was the same as then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And… and the memory loss, the run-in with the Dai Li, it had all been the other night as well, and Iroh had said that’s when Zuko began to act strangely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It couldn’t be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He is not a bad person, Katara. His heart is so big that—”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He may steal from the rich, missy, but he don’t keep it. He gives it to us folks.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Blue Spirit wore a mask to hide not that he was a demon but his identity, a defining feature that even among the millions of people in Ba Sing Se someone would recognize. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How had he gotten that scar? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Tui and La.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Blue Spirit… the Blue Spirit was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dai Li had caught him, had some modified his memory (how did earthbending do that? Was it spiritual? Is this what Iroh had meant by spirits?)  rather than killing him or imprisoning him and not knowing who they truly had in their grasp, and… and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she had to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go,” it came out barely a breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara looked over to where Toph was standing a few paces behind her. “I have to go,” she repeated, louder, and she could sense Sokka’s head jerk up at the declaration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh uh, you aren’t going anywh—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then go,” Toph interrupted Sokka. She cracked her knuckles. “I’ll hold down the fort here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she ran. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Great pep talk, Toph ♥. Now Katara, please go help our awkward turtle-duck. Iroh cannot handle any more heartbreak. </p><p>If you are enjoying the fic please do take a moment to leave a comment with what you liked about it. What takes you <b>minutes</b> to read can take an author <b>hours</b>, if not <b>days, weeks</b> or even <b>months</b> to create. Please show your authors appreciation for all their hard work, free of any cost to you. It only takes a minute; share a favorite scene, a line of dialogue, a reaction… the possibilities on things to comment on are endless. Thank you to those who do so, it means a lot ♥</p><div class="center">
  <p>💥<b>(Like my works? Want to read even MORE? Visit my <a href="https://icypantherwrites.tumblr.com">Tumblr, icypantherwrites</a>!)💥</b><br/></p>
</div>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uncle was looking at the tea shop door again.</p><p>He’d been doing it all day, quick, short glances that always resulted in an flash of disappointment as the person entering wasn’t who he seemed to be expecting. </p><p>Lee had tried asking who it was Uncle was waiting for and Uncle had startled before he’d quietly told him it was someone he’d given a coupon to and he was waiting to see if they would come back to use it. </p><p>Lee had nodded in understanding but something had still felt wrong about it and he’d taken to looking at the door nearly as often as Uncle. But it was just a few minutes to close now, all of the patrons gone without any prodding today, and Uncle had a single pot of tea — ginseng, his favorite, and also the type offered for the coupon — simmering even though though at this point if anyone tried to come in Lee was tasked with telling them they were out of tea and to come back tomorrow, and whoever it was Uncle was expecting had not shown.</p><p>But with two minutes to go, Lee idly sweeping, the bell above the door went off, followed by a <em> slam </em>as it was thrown open and Lee nearly dropped the broom in surprise.</p><p>He did drop it as he saw the customer.</p><p>“You’re the girl from my dreams!” he blurted, feeling his cheeks darken as soon as the words were out of his mouth at what that sounded like and her face flamed too.</p><p>“You came back,” Uncle sounded behind him, saving Lee from trying to stammer out that it wasn’t like that and just make the situation worse, and Uncle’s tone — quiet and relieved and <em> grateful </em>— had Lee’s blush sliding right off his face.</p><p>Was this girl — Katara, he remembered — who Uncle had been waiting for?</p><p>Had it not been a dream at all?</p><p>“I have to try,” she said softly and while her words were directed to Uncle her gaze was upon Lee’s face and he felt his cheeks trying to heat as he’d never had a girl look so… <em> intensely </em>upon him and his stomach gave a little flip. “And besides,” her expression gentled and she held up a small square of paper, “I did want to try the ginseng.”</p><p>The free coupon.</p><p>Lee felt dizzy.</p><p>“Thank you,” Uncle whispered and Lee could sense more than see him falling into a deep bow. “Thank you, Katara.”</p><p>Lee’s eyes widened.</p><p>Her name <em> was </em>Katara. Uncle knew her. And that meant…</p><p>“It wasn’t a dream,” he breathed, eyes darting between both of them, a sick feeling of betrayal taking root instead in his stomach. </p><p>And if it wasn’t a dream…</p><p>Then that, that <em> pain </em> and <em> cold </em>had been real and—</p><p>And it came back with a stabbing ache that had him gasping and hunching over.</p><p>“Whoa, easy nephew, easy,” Uncle’s hands — large and warm — landed on his back. “Just breathe, nice and steady now.”</p><p>Lee took in a gasping inhale as Uncle’s hands gently rubbed large circles on his back and he felt himself being guided sideways to sit in one of the chairs he’d just stacked.</p><p>“Uncle,” he rasped, stomach still aching, “what’s going o-on?”</p><p>“I am sorry, nephew,” Uncle said quietly. “It is… it is difficult to explain and I fear doing so will only hurt you worse right now. But Katara is here to help and once she has done so… I pray you will understand.”</p><p>Lee wanted to understand now.</p><p>But the cold was creeping through him as little bits of memory — Prince Zuko and a princess that had hurt Uncle and this girl Katara who seemed to dislike him but she was back to help him and it didn’t make sense, nothing made sense — and he couldn’t focus. </p><p>“Hey,” a hand — small and pleasantly warm — patted his cheek and Lee looked up to find Katara sitting in front of him, her knees bumping into his own, and this close he could see the individual blue flecks in her eyes and she was <em> so close </em>and he could feel his face heating again as the look she was giving him was as soft and tender as her touch. “All you need to understand right now is this.” She took a breath. “I’m going to do my best to help you. And, and when I’m done… we’ll talk. Okay?”</p><p>Lee gave a small nod. </p><p>Katara lifted both hands in front of his face then and his mouth dropped at the fact they were wreathed in glowing blue water.</p><p>“You’re a waterbender!”</p><p>Her smile turned sad and Lee had a feeling he’d just said something wrong.</p><p>Or…</p><p>Or maybe that he should have known that.</p><p>Somehow. </p><p>“Relax,” she said quietly, bringing her hands up to either side of his head. She swallowed. “This may hurt.”</p><p>Lee didn’t even have a second to tell her how ridiculous that request was given what she’d just said before <em> pain </em> and <em> color </em> and <em> screams </em>burst inside his head and it was all he knew.</p><p>Katara wasn’t sure if she was screaming too as colors — red and gold and green and brown and a constant, burning yellow — flashed across her mind in a nauseating, painful swirl as a sensation of <em> wrong wrong wrong </em>assaulted her.</p><p>She grit her teeth though and dug in. </p><p>Take a stand, Toph had said.</p><p>She was taking a stand.</p><p>She had had no idea what to expect as she put chi-seeking hands to Zuko’s head, to seek out some internal wound that would have caused not just memory loss but new memories entirely. </p><p>She had not expected this.</p><p>The best way she could describe it was a rope that had been knotted in so many places, fraying in so many others, and it felt like one strong tug would make it strangle the small, flickering red flame that was being suffocated in the coils. </p><p>That had to be the inner flame Iroh had spoken of.</p><p>And the rope…</p><p>It was memory.</p><p>Real ones. False ones. Distorted ones. </p><p>They all hurt.</p><p>They were all so <em> painful.  </em></p><p>Some because they did not belong and others because they <em> were </em>pain to Zuko.</p><p>
  <em> “He is a young man who has been dealt a difficult hand.” </em>
</p><p>How did <em> anyone, </em> especially a <em> prince, </em>have this much pain, this much suffering in their life? </p><p>Katara didn’t know how to help, not really. This was not a physical wound but one that had damaged his very essence, his chi, and <em>how </em>could the Dai Li do this to a person? How could they just <em>mutilate </em>someone like this?</p><p>But if it was a rope…</p><p>Then it needed untangled. </p><p>Katara was excellent at untangling knots, especially after all the fishing lines Sokka had nearly ruined as a child. </p><p>She dug into the nearest tangle and began. </p><p>The memories pressed on her and she tried her hardest not to look at the ones she could feel were Zuko’s own because even though he was the enemy (and was he?) these were personal.</p><p>She still saw them.</p><p>A woman in red and gold, a whisper, <em> “Never forget who you are.” </em></p><p>A pond of turtles ducks.</p><p>A small, gap-toothed Earth Kingdom boy, “<em>I hate you!”  </em></p><p>Feelings of hunger.</p><p>Hopelessness.</p><p>
  <em> “Azula always lies. Azula always lies.” </em>
</p><p>A snowstorm, <em> “Father says I was lucky to be born.” </em></p><p>She forced herself to keep going. </p><p>The rope was becoming smoother, frayed edges tucked back into the safety of the coil.</p><p>She threw out the green and gold memories — tinged too happy, too peaceful, too <em> obedient </em>to be real for who she could literally feel Zuko was — and continued on.</p><p>Freezing cold water, dead faces, numb horror.</p><p>Commander Zhao, <em> “Take my hand!” </em>and pulling it back to his chest, refusing. Shame.</p><p>Aang — <em> Aang? </em> — peering down, <em> “Do you think we could have been friends?”  </em></p><p>A cruel laughter and flashing gold eyes of Princess Azula. “<em>Oh Zuzu. Why would he want you back home, except to lock you up where you can no longer embarrass him?” </em></p><p>A burst of lighting, Iroh falling, horror and fear and cloying loss and <em> what had he just done?  </em></p><p>A man who could only be Ozai, bare-chested and looming with a fist of fire, and Zuko’s fear, his shame and horror and terror were her own, and, “<em>Please Father, I am your loyal son.” </em></p><p>And then his pain.</p><p>Katara physically recoiled as burning heat, scorched flesh, and agony so hot her vision went white, assaulted her and that time she <em> knew </em>she was screaming, her throat raw and on fire and her hands were pressed to her left eye as though somehow that would protect her. </p><p>And then there was <em> water </em>striking her face, going up her nose, and she coughed and choked on it but it doused the fire and Katara lay there, somehow on the floor, with Iroh, expression both knowing and sad and contrite, and an empty bucket standing above her, trembling and shaking.</p><p>Tui and La.</p><p>Zuko’s father had…</p><p>She barely made it to her hands and knees before she was vomiting out the little she’d eaten for lunch as the phantom scent of cooked flesh and the horror of the memory assaulted her again.</p><p>She barely felt Iroh’s hand land on her shoulder as she jerked her head in Zuko’s direction, relieved to find him most definitely passed out on his own chair although his brow was creased and it was clear he was in pain.</p><p>That was enough to get her to scramble to her feet, room spinning and Iroh steadying her, and she reached a hand out to his cheek, to the dark burn that had always represented the face of the enemy but now it only made her heart ache.</p><p>She withdrew it with a gasp.</p><p>He was <em> cold.  </em></p><p>It hadn’t…</p><p>It hadn’t worked.</p><p>She brought both of her hands to his head, bracing for pain, but to her surprise most of the knotted chi was gone, only a few small bumps of green and brown that screamed <em> Lee </em>when she pushed on them but even though they were small they were so strong, so embedded, that no matter how much she tried she could not pull them apart.</p><p>And they were what was suffocating the flame. It too was still there, still small, and she could feel it sputtering even more than before as memories of Zuko drowned out those of Lee but they weren’t enough to break through what the Dai Li had done and they were suffocating his inner fire.</p><p>It hadn’t worked. </p><p>She’d come so close, but…</p><p>But all she’d done was make it worse.</p><p>Because if that flame went out, which it would as there was no denying those memories now, then…</p><p>Then Zuko would die.</p><p>She’d just killed Zuko.</p><p>Her hands dropped to her sides and she stepped backwards, head bowed. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, to Zuko, to Iroh. “I… I don’t… I don’t know what else to…”</p><p>“But perhaps I do,” Iroh said quietly. “Tell me what it is you have done.”</p><p>Katara relayed as quick as she could and Iroh nodded, expression furrowed but not despairing.</p><p>Katara tried to draw strength from it.</p><p>“So his memories are once more intact, but the Dai Li’s interference remains,” Iroh said quietly, “and is trying to douse Zuko’s inner flame. What he needs,” his eyes narrowed, “is <em> fire. </em>” He leaned over and pulled Zuko into his arms, and not for the first time Katara had to note that Iroh was far stronger than he looked and he turned to her. “Come with me.”</p><p>She didn’t even question it. </p><p>“Firebenders draw power from the sun,” Iroh told her as he walked briskly from the tea shop’s rear entrance. “The sun gives life and while it is no longer noon, these rays are still strong and warm. We must get Zuko into direct sunlight, as much of it as possible, for his body to absorb.”</p><p>“And then he’ll be okay?” Katara asked, breathless and not just from the pace Iroh had set as he directed them towards the outskirts of the town.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Katara’s step faltered.</p><p>“The sun gives fire but it is not all that drives the inner flame. Firebenders thrive on passion, Katara. It can be revealed in various forms; anger, as you may know, but it can also be confidence, pride, a desire to protect or, most powerful of all...” Iroh’s voice quieted, “love. These things give us life too. Zuko will need both. He will need to firebend. And, I think… I hope, that when he does so it will be enough to save him.”</p><p>“But,” Katara said hesitantly, “I don’t think he knows how.”</p><p>“Then we will make him remember.”</p><p>They’d reached a small clearing now; a desolate area of rocks and gravel, and while the town was still in sight they were not so close that anyone could make out what they would be doing. It was here Iroh laid Zuko down on the sun-warmed ground.</p><p>And then proceeded to rip open his tunic.</p><p>Katara made an embarrassing eeping sound, covering her eyes even as she peeked through her fingers, as Iroh continued to disrobe Zuko, leaving him in only his loincloth and while it was nothing less than what she’d seen Sokka and even Aang in…</p><p>Zuko was no Aang. </p><p>But…</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>Focus.</p><p>Zuko’s life was in danger, he was currently, in a strange way, her patient, and she had a duty right now.</p><p>“What can I do?” she asked.</p><p>“He should start to rouse soon,” Iroh said, the unsaid ‘hopefully’ ringing painfully. He audibly swallowed. “When he does we must get him to firebend. I do not believe we will have much time before…” </p><p>Katara crossed the few feet and put a hand on Iroh’s rounded shoulder. “We’ll save him,” she said quietly but no less fiercely. </p><p>Iroh reached up and placed his hand over hers, squeezing it. “Thank you.”</p><p>Not even a few seconds later Zuko twitched, his brow furrowing and a soft, low moan hissed out between his lips. His eyes flickered beneath scrunched lids and a moment later he was slowly blinking them open, golden orbs dulled and dazed and focusing on nothing.</p><p>“Nephew,” Iroh said firmly.</p><p>Zuko didn’t react.</p><p>“<em>Nephew,” </em>Iroh repeated and Zuko slowly, slowly turned his head and he blinked.</p><p>“Uncle?” came a confused rasp. His gaze drifted sideways and landed on her. His brow furrowed. “Ka… Katara?”</p><p>And not that Katara didn’t appreciate the use of her name instead of waterbender or peasant… it told her that this still wasn’t Zuko.</p><p>He shivered, eyes scrunching closed.</p><p>“Nephew, wake up,” Iroh commanded.</p><p>“‘m cold,” came Zuko’s tiny mumble. </p><p>Iroh looked to her and Katara uncorked her water pouch. It was not cold water but it was by no means warm either. Still, he nodded at her. </p><p>Katara took a breath, and sent a small stream to hover over Zuko’s head. She dropped it.</p><p>And Zuko sat up with a shout, bangs dripping and eyes wide. </p><p>“Think fast,” Iroh said and he offered no other warning as he shot a small fireball at Zuko.</p><p>Zuko rolled out of the way, on his feet, even if he stumbled sideways, eyes somehow even wider and chest heaving. </p><p>“U-Uncle, what are—?”</p><p>Iroh shot another small fireball.</p><p>Zuko, as shaky as he seemed to be, still dodged. </p><p>He did not fight back. </p><p>“Bend, Zuko!” Iroh sent a small wave of fire at Zuko and he stumbled backwards, hands out in front of him and he let out a shout of pain as the flames struck. </p><p>His expression as he looked at Iroh was complete and utter confusion and…</p><p>And hurt. </p><p>“Zuko, fight!” Katara shouted, sending a water whip at him that clipped his shoulder as he once more dodged.</p><p>“Zuko!”</p><p>“Bend!”</p><p>“Fight!”</p><p>“Prince Zuko!”</p><p>Zuko though continued to only dodge, to defend, backing further and further away even as they pressed closer and closer, shaky protests on his lips. </p><p>“I, I can’t,” he choked out. “Uncle, stop! I’m <em> Lee! </em>Please!”</p><p>He was getting paler by the second even with the hot sun beating down.</p><p>Katara’s heart clenched.</p><p>They weren’t going to get through to him like this and if they pushed any more serious attacks he would be hurt, could die.</p><p>But even without doing so he was...</p><p>He was going to...</p><p>“Katara,” Iroh’s voice was soft. “Do you trust me?”</p><p>“Yes,” she said without even a moment of hesitation. </p><p>He took a breath.</p><p>And then he <em> breathed fire at her.  </em></p><p>Katara yelped and jumped backwards, throwing up her water and over half of it disappeared into steam.</p><p>“How could you?” Iroh yelled at her, throwing a fireball at her.</p><p>She barely blocked, more water disappearing.</p><p>“You did this!”  </p><p>Another fireball. </p><p>She let out a yelp as that time the steam <em> burned </em>her hands.</p><p>What was Iroh doing?</p><p>He wouldn’t actually…?</p><p>Why was…?</p><p>She knew it had to be something for Zuko but she literally could not spare a glance in his direction as Iroh continued his assault. </p><p>“This is your fault!”</p><p>The last of her water evaporated in the attack.</p><p>“I will kill you!”</p><p>And Iroh sent a <em> wave </em>of flame at her; too fast to outrun, too large to dodge, and she had no water left.</p><p>She wasn’t about to die…</p><p>Was she?</p><p>A wordless scream came from her right and then Zuko was in front of her, intercepting the fire with his own hands, the heat buffeting but not burning her.</p><p>And it didn’t burn him this time either.</p><p>Instead he <em> pushed </em> at the flame and it <em> grew </em>as it shot away from them, flying towards Iroh who easily dispersed it.</p><p>Because Zuko had just...</p><p>He’d just firebent. </p><p>The thought seemed to hit him at the same moment as he turned, golden eyes catching Katara’s, wide and shocked but…</p><p>But clear. </p><p>He was...</p><p>“Zuko,” she whispered, reaching a shaking hand out. </p><p>Zuko stared.</p><p>His eyes rolled backwards.</p><p>And he fainted. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you are enjoying the fic please do take a moment to leave a comment. Thank you to those who do so, your support means a lot ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    </p>
  <h3>Hi there! Before you continue to read the final chapter I hope I can have your attention for a moment. I'm hoping you've been enjoying this fanfiction, whether it's your first time through or your tenth. And if you have been I'd like to kindly ask that before you go to <b>please leave a comment on the story.</b> It truly means so much to authors to hear from their readers, even years later after a fanfiction has finished publishing. And after hours (perhaps days or even weeks!) of enjoyment if you could spare a couple moments (even a few minutes!) when you finish reading to leave a comment I would really appreciate it; both on this fic and any other fics you read. Thank you again for reading my story and I can't wait to hear from you in the comments below! </h3>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zuko awoke to the quiet murmur of voices and the sensation of being incredibly comfortably warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept his eyes closed, listening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—ginseng truly is my favorite, although my nephew will tell you I will drink any tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s lips curved up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uncle. Talking about tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever had white jade tea?” the other voice asked. “I hear it’s—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko didn’t hear the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waterbender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But also…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And at that his eyes flew open and he shot to sitting so fast he nearly tipped right back over and would have if a set of hands hadn’t caught him by his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The, the Dai Li had… and he’d thought… and the waterbender, Katara, she’d…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up and she was right there, sitting on the floor of his and Uncle’s apartment, a tea cup in hand and… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And looking at him with such kind, blue eyes and a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko hated how he felt his cheeks start to color and it darkened as her smile widened, something almost… teasing in it, but not like Azula’s cruel version.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was… she was happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had answers now but they still didn’t make any sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Zuko?” Uncle asked quietly, the hands squeezing his shoulders and pulling Zuko’s eyes off of the wat— off of Katara. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Confused?” he admitted quietly. He swallowed, throat dry. “And thirsty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have just the cup of tea for you then,” and Zuko felt his lips pulling back into a smile as a mug was pressed into his hand and based on the smell it was as he’d suspected: ginseng. “Drink up, Prince Zuko,” Uncle said. “And then we’ll see what we can do on that first matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko drained the cup, questions burning more than the tea on his tongue, and he turned to Katara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you help me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you become the Blue Spirit?” she immediately countered with and Zuko’s eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes turned to Uncle who gave a shake of his head and a, “I didn’t say anything.” He looked to Katara. “You are a very smart young woman, Katara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled prettily at the praise and inclined her head before she raised an eyebrow at Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realized she was waiting for an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just stared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a little huff, although it sounded more amused than frustrated. “Because you wanted to help people,” she answered for him. “Because you saw a wrong and you tried to make it right. You might say one thing, Zuko, might try to tell me I’m wrong and that it was only to help yourself,  but I saw it firsthand when you jumped in front of that fire, when I spoke to the people you’ve helped down here. You’re a protector. You care.” Her chin raised, not in dominance or superiority but with pride and conviction. “And that’s why I helped you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m the enemy,” he protested, not entirely sure why he was doing so but Katara shouldn’t be here, sipping tea with Uncle, shouldn’t be looking at him so gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With such…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such </span>
  <em>
    <span>pride. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you?” she asked simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Zuko…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko didn’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked to Uncle, who merely hid his face behind a loud slurp of tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you still want to capture Aang?” she queried quietly and he saw her hand tighten ever so around her mug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko didn’t answer right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to go home, so so badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Azula had made it clear that Father was ashamed of him, didn’t actually want him back. And even if he were to capture the Avatar now…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would it matter? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would he be </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy </span>
  </em>
  <span>being at home knowing to get his freedom he’d condemned someone else to a lifetime of prison and confinement?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been happy, as Lee, for those few days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Lee…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>trapped. </span>
  </em>
  <span>In his own mind, behind these walls, in a life that went nowhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation was trapped too, even if those walls might be gilded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, the Fire Nation as it stood… it was not freedom. It was not happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he could not take away someone else’s to earn a mockery of his own version. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a small shake of his head and Uncle sucked in a breath next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said quietly, putting the answer into words, meeting Katara’s bright blue eyes straight on. “I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile then was brighter than the sun and Zuko’s stomach did that weird little flip again but it… it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you’re not our enemy, Zuko,” she said, expression becoming more serious. “And, I think… I hope… that maybe… you might be our ally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s mouth dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought he…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Avatar’s…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>treason. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think about it,” she smiled at him, taking no offense to his lack of response. “And for as long as we’re in Ba Sing Se I’ll swing by as much as I can for your answer. You see,” she held up her hand where there were at least ten of Uncle’s free ginseng tea coupons, “I have quite a few cups of tea to cash in on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko could practically feel Uncle’s large grin and wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long are you going to be here for?” Zuko asked instead of answering that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until we find Appa. Aang’s bison,” she clarified at Zuko’s frown. “He went missing and we believe he might be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People at the tea shop talk all the time, some of them might know something,” Zuko offered before he even realized what he was saying and felt his cheeks heat again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then they were flaming as Katara </span>
  <em>
    <span>lunged </span>
  </em>
  <span>at him and he flung his arms up, somehow expecting an attack, and mortification set in as he realized </span>
  <em>
    <span>she was hugging him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” her breath tickled his ear. “You’re not very good at being bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat back before Zuko could even try to come up with a response and then stood. “I need to be going back now.” She winced. “Sokka is going to be having a conniption. But don’t worry,” her eyes met Zuko’s and then went to Iroh’s. “I won’t tell them. Not until…” She smiled then. “Well, we’ll see. Good night, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night,” Uncle said warmly. “And truly, thank you, for all you have done for us. You are a bright light in this dark world, Katara. May your fire never go out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s eyes widened at the prayer, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>blessing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Uncle had just bestowed and one he had not heard since Mother had left, when Father and by extension his children had stopped attending temple services.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara didn’t know the significance but she bowed her head and reverently said back, “And the same to yours. And,” her eyes locked on Zuko’s, heavy with promise and something else he couldn’t quite place, “yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, throat suddenly dry despite the fact he’d just drank all of that tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night,” she said again, stepping for the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night,” Zuko found his voice, raspy as it was. He swallowed. “Katara. And… and thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She inclined her head with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she was gone but Zuko knew, without a doubt, she would not be gone for long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought didn’t bother him as much as it really should.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have any more time to think on it though before he was being swept into Uncle’s arms in a bone-crushing hug that he returned, eyes stinging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, Uncle,” he whispered, meaning it in every sense of the word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There would be no more nightly escapades, no more putting Uncle through that sort of pain ever again. He would never become someone else that he was not; Blue Spirit or Lee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that didn’t mean he couldn’t still spread hope the way the Blue Spirit had done. It didn’t mean he couldn’t be kind as Lee was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was all of those things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because he was Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was going to help save the world. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's the tea ;) If you enjoyed the fic it would mean a lot to hear from you in the comments. Thank you to those who do, I really appreciate your support ♥ I don't often have the mental energy to respond but please know I read them all and they help me so so much. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>